Jennifer and Jenny
by Neathra
Summary: In the year of the 56th Hunger Games, two girls were born. Snow's spoiled sweet granddaughter -Jennifer Snow-, and in a far away Queendom, the daughter of the future Socrerican Ambassador to Panem -Jennifer "Jenny" Vivoria. They first met in a Capital elementary school at age 5.


**Hey! I still exist. Dratted NaNoWrMo... Well at least that monster is done. Anyway, I was thinking, about the Hunger Games. I've come to the conclusion that it's the premise that puts me off. And them that scene in mocking jay that I threw it across the room for... I really need to finish that book. Then there's the fact it's a dystopia, and I don't like those on principle. There is too much real sadness, WRITE HAPPY STORIES DAMN IT!**

 **My point in all that rambling was that I have a love hate relationship with the trilogy. But, not mentioned above is my confusion over the capital. Are the majority sadists who enjoy the Games for the blood and violence? For the shattered dreams, or are they morons: over grown children who don't realize the horrible truth of the Games through the layers of media glamor? Both sides will (eventually) get a fix covering them, but for now you're getting Jennifer and Jenny. It goes with the 'moron theory' and is seen both the eyes of two girls: the daughter of the Sorcerian ambassador (Jennifer -Jenny- Vivoria), and Snow's granddaughter (Jennifer Snow). They are about the same age.**

 **As for backstory: So about thirteen years before the 74th hunger games, several nations made contact with Panem. All four have ambassadors living in the capital. When the 61th games started, the Sorcerian ambassador quit after literally exploding on Ceaser's show, and promised to "remember the Capital fondly in therapy." The next ambassador faired about as well. Then the third (Jenny's mom) gets appointed during the 64th games. She through the revolutionary concept of refusing to watch the games, lasts all the way through the 75th games, and then gets assigned as the ambassador to the new government of Panem, but she'll eventually quit for her own reasons. But enough talking. Here's the story. The Hunger Games is owned by Susanne Collins.**

* * *

When Jenny was five her family moved. Mommy said that Queen Kylaya had given her a very important job, and they were going to move to a country called Panem. Yes, Mommy new it was a big move, and that it would seem scary and be different, but sometimes people had to do things they didn't like. So, in the summer before her 6th birthday, Jenny moved to Panem. She hated it: the people looked strange, talked strange and acted strange. The teacher made Jenny stand up and talk about where she was from. Everyone stared at her. So when the teacher announced that Jennifer Snow was joining the class, and everyone else gasped, and then fussed over the new student Jenny turned her back just stared at her feet.

When Jennifer was five, Grandpa said that she was old enough to go to school. Mother hadn't wanted her to go for a few more years, but Grandpa hadn't agreed. He said that she should get to know the other kids. Jennifer had bounced around with excitement every day until school started. On the first day of school, she found herself glued to the car's window, watching all the different people stream past. She heard the teacher call her name, saying that today there were two new students. Then the teacher asked Jennifer to come in, she skipped through the door. Every student almost jumped out of their seats and ran over. Everyone but the girl with black hair and a darker skin color (1). She stared at her feet with her back turned.

When Jenny was six, she saw someone actually die. School had been in a flurry over something happening. Then one day, a big TV was wheeled into the classroom, and they watched some kind of ceremony on TV. Then after two days of everyone buzzing about games, and tributes Jenny's classmates were talking about all the pretty costumes they had seen last night. When they asked her whose outfit she liked, Jenny had no idea. The night before Mommy had declared that they were going to have a movie night, when she had wanted to watch TV. After a week and another movie night, the big TV was back. Twenty four older kids stood around in a circle. There was a count down, and then chaos. It was like the battle scenes from Mommy's favorite movie, but something was wrong. Jenny realized it was too real when the first kid was stabbed. Blood spurted from his wound. As the other kids cheered, Jenny shook. Mommy kept her home for the next two weeks.

When Jennifer was six, she saw her first Hunger Games away from home. The whole school had been buzzing with excitement. These would be the biggest games yet! She had completely forgotten it was Reaping day, and then the teacher wheeled in the TV. All the tributes looked so fierce and scary. Well most of them did. And they all had such pretty costumes during the parade. Jennifer liked the parade. She got to wear a fancy dress and stand behind Grandpa. Well, she was supposed to stand, but Grandpa let her sit right up by the railing, peering out through the supports to see the tributes closer. It was so fun to talk about which costumes where the best with her friends the next day. When Caesar did his interviews, all the tributes where so interesting and funny. Well a few were scary, but that was normal. When the Games started, she cheered and picked her favorite tribute like the rest of her classmates.

When Jenny was ten, she was forced to watch her first complete Hunger Games. It was Hunger Game season again. She and Mom had a strategy for dealing with the Games. A family event on Reaping day, movie nights on the parade and the interviews, coming down with something during the Games. Then Jenny found herself sitting in the principal's office.

"Jennifer." He said crossing his arms. "I've noticed a pattern to your school absences. I'm sure that in Sorceria it is normal to stay home and watch the Games with your family, but this institution believes that you need to network with your peers more. Your teacher doesn't believe you interact with your classmates enough for a healthy girl. You will be watching the Games in school this year." So Jenny was dismissed, before she could argue that no, Sorceria didn't watch its Games like that because Sorceria didn't HAVE such a barbaric tradition. That the Games were murder, not some stupid stunt fighting show. But there was no arguing with her principle, so - under protest - Jenny watched the Games. As they air lifted the poor soul who'd won out, Jennifer Snow sat down next to her and asked

"So, how do they compare to Sorceria's?"

When Jennifer was ten she noticed Jenny never watched the Games. She felt like frowning. They were so cool - why miss them? After that ridiculous thought, Jennifer wanted to laugh. Of course all that was going on was that Jenny wanted to watch them with her family. Jennifer still told the teacher. Throughout the games, Jenny sat with her arms folded, and eyes stony. These didn't change throughout the twelve days the games lasted.

"Wonder what Jenny's mad about?" A friend asked. Jennifer shrugged.

"I am many things, but not a mind reader Jay. Maybe they don't live up to Sorceria's." Julius laughed, but as he did Jennifer noticed the disgusted look Jenny threw in their direction, before turning back to the Games with something angry in her eyes. As the games ended and the hover craft escorted the winner out, she sat down next to Jenny, asking her how the games compared to her homes. Jenny gave her a look that was part disgust and part fury.

"We don't have anything like the Hunger Games."

"Well, is everything ok? You seem upset."

"I'm upset because of the... Games." It sounded like Jenny had another word she wanted to use.

When Jenny was twelve, she told the truth. Since the year she had been forced to watch the Games Jennifer had decided they were friends, and after the first few weeks they were. They worked together on projects, sat at the same table for lunch and went over to each other's homes. Jenny forced herself through watching the Games in the Snow house, faking mild interest in them. Snow obviously didn't believe her, but they came to a silent truce: Jenny didn't upset the status-quo, and Snow pretended he didn't notice her disgust. She could have kept up the show if Jennifer didn't walk so quietly, but Jennifer was a quiet walker. It was a sleepover, and after Jennifer was asleep, Jenny had been sitting in the kitchen with Mom, taking an opportunity to vent her feelings.

"How can Jennifer not see the horror? I just don't get it: she's a sweet kind person who looks forward to watching kids murder each other." Jenny sat down on a chair. "I'm not going to watch them this year. I'll tell Jennifer I picked up something contagious. I can't force myself to feign interest again. Panem and the Games make me sick." Something smashed behind her. Jenny and her mother turned in their seats. Jennifer stood behind them, a blank look on her face, her hand still clasping around a phantom glass. The actual glass lay in at least a hundred pieces by Jennifer's feet.

When Jennifer was twelve her world cracked. After, the first year Jenny had joined them in watching the Games at School, Jennifer realized that the other girl probably needed a friend. They giggled and ate snacks. They worked together on projects, and visited each other's homes. Jenny seemed unsure of herself around Grandpa. But he was the President of a whole country. As for Jenny's house, that had been confusing at first. It was just so different. The biggest shook had come when one of the cleaning staff had chased Jennifer and Jenny out of the dining room. It had been raining mutts out, and for some reason Jenny had insisted they walk back to her house. She had danced sound in the rains spinning and throwing her head back. They were both soaked, and caked in mud by the time they got to the Ambassador's residence. Jenny sauntered into the dining room and dumped her book on a chair before sitting down herself. Suddenly, a very angry maid wielding a mop materialized.

"Jennifer Vivoria! You are not going to get mud all over the floor! I just finished mopping! Out! Out!" She shook her mop at the two muddy miscreants. Jennifer wasn't used to the servants talking to her, let alone reprimanding her and chasing her around with cleaning equipment. Grandpa finally told her that Sorcerian's didn't have Avoxs. They choose other methods of punishment besides silencing criminals.

Her world stared its downward spiral during a sleepover at Jenny's house. It had seemed like such a normal night. They had lost an epic pillow fight with Jenny's parents, munched on popcorn and watched movies. Then she had woken up thirsty. Grabbing her glass from earlier Jennifer slipped down to the kitchen for a drink. She found Jenny sitting at the table with her mother. Jenny's voice caught her attention "I can't force myself to feign interest again. Panem and the Games make me sick." Jennifer froze. Trying to comprehend what she was hearing, her grip loosened on the glass, and then it fell shattering into many pieces across the ground. Jenny and her mother twisted around with almost guilty looks on both their faces.

"I think we need to talk." Jenny's mom finally whispered.

* * *

 **1 - Most Sorcerians have a Mediterranean complexion. Jennifer just wouldn't be used to nor recognize one.**

 **And that's the first half. I figured that since the story is going to be changing format, I should stop there. Why? Because I love writing Jennifer more than Jenny, and Jennifer is going to be taking over as lead narrator now that she knows the big secret.**


End file.
